Chica
Ignited Chica 'or '''Chica '''is one of four antagonists for The Joy of Creation: Reborn. She is built to represent Chica the Chicken from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It is possible that she shares the same history with the other Ignited Animatronics. Appearance In gameplay, Ignited Chica's beak typically faces to her chest. However, when she looks up, it is visible that she has no bottom jaw. She has hollow eye sockets similar to Ignited Freddy and Ignited Foxy, with glowing white pupils in each socket. Ignited Chica lacks forearms, similar to Withered Chica from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Her left arm still has her usual mascot suit on, while her other arm has an exposed endoskeleton. Like the original Chica, Ignited Chica wears a bib, which is decayed to the point that her motto '"LET'S EAT!!!" is illegible. She also appears to be missing her right shin, revealing a part of her endoskeleton. Behaviour TJoC: R Free-Roam Test Ignited Chica had a cameo appearance with Ignited Foxy. Ignited Bonnie's shadowed silhouette is seen with them. TJoC: R Challenges Ignited Chica behaves in a similar fashion to the Slenderman. When the player turns away, she will advance swiftly towards them, but if the player turns again to face her she will pause for a moment, buying the player some time and allowing them to continue walking. Despite how Ignited Chica can be slowed down easily by facing her, if the player happens to stare at her too long, she will sprint at the player and attack, causing the level to restart. To survive the Forest, the best strategy is to turn to look at Ignited Chica frequently while using the time in between to find the 10 drawings scattered around on the trees. If Ignited Chica is not behind the player, she can be seen as two glowing eyes in the distance. Story Mode Behavior Bedroom Ignited Chica will occasionally open the closet doors to the right of the crib, revealing her inside. The player must turn off the lights and must not sleep or Ignited Chica will attack the player, stunning them and drain their sanity drastically, but will not necessarily kill them. If the player's sanity is in the "red" condition, Ignited Chica's jumpscare will kill the player. Living Room Ignited Chica will occasionally appear in the room with the player. This is marked by a deep growling noise. She will only spawn while the player is on the couch. Once the player hears her deep growling, the player must stand up and must not move or look around until the growling stops. Failure to do so will result in Ignited Chica attacking the player, stunning them temporarily but not resulting in a game over. Office Starting at 1 A.M., Ignited Chica will occasionally appear through a portal to the right of the double door entrance in the wall, and will slowly wiggle her way into The Office. The player must find three cupcakes in seven different locations before she can enter the room. When the player successfully finds all three cupcakes, Ignited Chica will disappear into the wall. If the player fails to find the three cupcakes, Ignited Chica will enter the room and attack the player. Trivia * Chica's jumpscare in the office is the only time where her beak is still facing her chest and she doesn't expose her lack of a lower jaw. ** It is rather similar to her jumpscare from The Joy of Creation, only her eyes are glowing.